Experimenting
by molly4024
Summary: BoyXFang (BoixFang). Boboiboy was always curious about Fang especially after he learnt about Fang being an alien. He started experimenting.
1. Experiment 1

_**Experimenting**_

 _ **Warning :**_ : Shounen-Ai. Don't like, don't read. BoyXFang Shortfics. Not Beta-ed.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : All Characters belonged to BoBoiBoy animation by Animonsta Studios Sdn Bhd Malaysia. BoBoiBoy is 12 in this fic.

 _ **A/N:**_. Occurred after BoBoiBoy The Movie and before BoBoiBoy Galaxy. It's been years since I wrote anything, but this series were just too cute. Will try to make it a decent shortfic.

 _ **Summary**_ : Boboiboy was always curious about Fang especially after he learnt about Fang being an alien. He started experimenting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Experiment 1**_

 _ **Tuesday early morning 1.35 am.**_

Boboiboy was restless in his sleep. He kept turning to his left and right sleeping position every five minutes as if having a nightmare. A very scary nightmare. Yes that's right, he's having a nightmare of his close friend namely Fang (a boy like him) turned into a monster and was about to kill Boboiboy. This has been haunting Boboiboy since his encounter with Team Tengkotak not long ago. The image of alien Gaga Naz turned into a vicious monster implanted in his mind and since that he learnt Fang was an alien, his mind kept thinking if the purple haired boy was capable of turning himself into a monster as well.

"Boboiboy! Boboiboy! Wake up!" a very familiar robotic voice was heard.

With a start, Boboiboy's eyes sprang open and quickly scanned his surroundings. He was panting heavily and sweating all over. He spotted a yellow robotic sphere floating a few feet away to his right side where its blue eyes were blinking dumbfoundedly.

"Eh? Ochobot?!" Boboiboy had asked. Again, his eyes scanned his surrounding as if looking for something or rather someone. "Where's Fang?!"

"Fang?" The robotic sphere called Ochobot had asked. "You slept alone Boboiboy. You didn't invite anyone for sleepover tonight." Then he realized something. "I think you're having a nightmare. It's been three straight nights already."

Upon hearing that, Boboiboy rubbed his sweaty face with his both hands. "Nightmare …" His gaze was brought back to Ochobot. "But why Fang?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Tuesday morning 7.30 am.**_

Krriiing! Taman Rintis School's bell rang.

The five best friends were already in their class waiting for the first lesson to start. Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya, Ying and Gopal were sitting at their usual places from primary Five. This year they're in Primary Six.

"Psst! Psst! Ying!" Gopal whispered at Ying in front. The Chinese girl being called turned her head over to the Indian boy at the back.

"What?" Ying replied in a whisper too but then wondered. "And why are we whispering?"

Gopal ignored Ying's question and motioned his eyes over to the orange-capped boy who was sitting at his left side. "Look at Boboiboy. Isn't he weird today? Being all silent and sighing the whole time."

Ying being asked stole a glance over Boboiboy and whispered back. "Ya lor. He's been like that since yesterday. He seems like not having enough sleep."

The boy they were talking about was having a long distance gaze over the classroom window which situated at his left side and seemed to be lost in thoughts.

"Should we asked why?" Gopal asked Ying.

Ying shook her head. "I think we should do it during recess. Right now we should concentrate on our lesson."

Gopal shrugged. "Okay. Recess then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile… while looking out the window.

 _ **Boboiboy POV.**_

Boboiboy sighed softly. " _I don't understand. Why now? Why not at the exact same time when I learnt about Fang's origin?!_ " His inner self screamed. He then placed his right elbow on his desk and rested his right side head onto his palm while still having his gaze thrown outside the window. Seconds later, he stole a glance over his left shoulder to a Chinese boy who sat behind him. The boy being spied was busy writing something on his textbook.

" _Fang's not from this earth. So he's an alien by human's definition. A humanoid alien. But he's so human like_." Boboiboy's recalled his nightmares from those three nights. " _I wonder if he also can change his humanoid form into another alien form as what I saw in my dreams. If Gaga Naz can, so can Fang_."

" _But what I can't understand is why didn't I have this kinda thoughts before?" Boboiboy kept wondering. "Why having this thoughts after almost a year? Is it because of Gaga Naz? Or is it just me? Hitting puberty and all._ "

Boboiboy shifted his gaze over to Fang again and this time the other boy had noticed this. Fang raised his eyebrows in question. Boboiboy quickly positioned his body to face his front. He's now facing the back of his Malay friend Yaya who sat in front of him.

" _Adoi hai …_ " Boboiboy let out a sigh. " _This is going to be awkward …_ "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Tuesday 10.10 am**_

The school bell rang upon recess time. Fang was the first person who scrammed out of the classroom in order to get to the school canteen for his beloved red carrot donut. Ying, Gopal and Yaya followed after in casual manner.

Due to lack of sleep aftereffect, Boboiboy lazily walked out of the classroom while having his eyes monitoring Fang's action. " _Do aliens really have favoritisms? What's with this red carrot donuts anyway? Do aliens also have carrots in their world? I wonder what other food do aliens eat? I wonder what Kaizo likes to eat?_ "

Boboiboy's mind was in rapid thinking about these alien things until he reached the school canteen. He spotted his group of friends at the corner end of the canteen area, having their recess meal and chatting cheerfully. Upon arriving at the dining table, Boboiboy halted himself, still standing. His gaze fell onto a seat beside Fang as if the spot was left empty for him.

"Oit! Boboiboy! What are you standing there for? Have a sit." Said Yaya to the orange-capped boy.

Boboiboy didn't answer.

Gopal and Ying looked at each other, furrowed their eyebrows and then spoke in unison. "Oit! Boboiboy! Were you even listening?"

Still no answer from the orange-capped boy. His eyes fixated on Fang who was devouring his red carrot donut with such pleasure. As if his mind was under hypnosis, Boboiboy tilted his head to his left side. That purple haired boy intrigued him so much. His inner self spoke again. " _What is it so good about alien eating red carrot donut? Fang seemed to be enjoying it very much._ "

Boboiboy spaced out even more. His three friends just kept talking to him but all words were inaudible to him now. But Fang didn't care for the world as long as he got to finish his donuts pleasurably. Boboiboy brought his gaze upon Fang's right hand which held the donut while eating it. Those slender fingers were stained by the bits of the cake and cream. Boboiboy flinched his eyes when Fang brought his cream stained fingers to his mouth and started sucking on it in order to wash away the stain.

Boboiboy licked his own lips. " _What do those fingers taste like? Will it taste like human or alien?_ "

Still lost in his own thoughts, Boboiboy sat himself at the empty seat next to Fang. Without taking his eyes off of Fang's fingers, he quickly grabbed the purple haired boy's right hand, brought it over to his own mouth. He parted his lips and captured two of the stained fingers and sucked on them. Hard.

Upon seeing this, Ying's and Yaya's jaws dropped open. Gopal blinked incredulously. A while later, pieces of sandwich dropped from his mouth down to his lap as his jaw dropped open as well. No words spoken.

Fang on the other hand, froze. His eyes didn't even blinked. Heck, he didn't even breathed.

Boboiboy seemed to enjoy his suckling on Fang's fingers. " _Hmm … Taste like human_." He then licked them all clean while having his eyes closed. " _Kinda tasty …_ "

Fang went back to blinking his eyes and managed to start breathing again before unconsciousness take over his mind. However, his hand was still held captive by the orange-capped boy's mouth.

"Wh … What the heck are y-you d-doing… Boboiboy?!" Fang stuttered while trying hard to pull his hand away from Boboboy's captivity which to no avail. The other boy held it firmly.

Fang was annoyed. Was very annoyed. With his right hand still in the other boy's firm grip, his left hand formed a fist. He took a deep breath and yelled to the top of his lung. "WHAT THE F$#%$G HECK ARE YOU DOING… BOBOIBOOOOYYY?!" He then summoned his companion. "SHADOW TIGEERR!"

Infused with his shadow tiger power, Fang swung his ready fist over to Boboiboy's face at which point had sent the orange-capped lost in thoughts boy thirty meters away from his sit and landed on Teacher Papa's precious car. Of course, being a super powered person, Boboiboy survived the crash without a scratch.

The hit brought Boboiboy back to his own self again. He rubbed his abused right cheek and swore under his breath. "Why the heck would he hit me that hard?! He still has all of his fingers attached!"

It took all of Ying's, Yaya's and Gopal's super power to cool Fang down or Boboiboy will get another blow to his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Thanks for reading ...**_

 _ **TBC maybe...**_


	2. Experiment 2

_**Experiment 2**_

Ever wonder if aliens ever clean themselves up such as brushing their teeth, washing their face and hands or even taking a bath or shower? Adu Du does all that except taking a bath or shower. You may refer to sing-a-long song by Adu Du "Bangun Pagi, Senang Hati".

Boboiboy was wondering about all these towards a certain humanoid alien called Fang and that led to another experiment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Thursday 1.10 pm**_

The school bell rang indicating that class was over for the day. Students of class 6 Jujur scrammed out of their classroom except for the five friends Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Ying and Yaya. They were preparing for their afternoon curriculums which will start around 2.00 pm.

"Hey guys! Ying and I are going to the theater club to register our attendance first." Said Yaya over to the three boys. "We'll come back to the class in a short while so we all can have our lunch break together, okay?"

The boys each replied with a thumbs up. With that statement, Yaya and Ying turned on their heels and walked out of the classroom.

Boboiboy, Fang and Gopal were preparing for their sports curriculum. It's a hassle to go to the restroom, so they decided to change into their sportswear in the classroom instead. Boboiboy and Gopal were in a football team while Fang will be playing basketball.

The incident on the other day whereby Boboiboy was sent flying and landed on Teacher Papa's car had left forgotten. Luckily there're no damage done as Boboiboy managed to use his Wind power on time to smoothen the landing impact on the car, otherwise they will sure be lectured for three days and nights by the said teacher.

Fang did asked for an explanation on Boboiboy's absurd behaviour, but the orange-capped boy refrained from telling the truth for fear that it'll just embarrassing himself. He only stated that it was out of curiosity on what it is so good to devour such cake. Fang seemed to buy that and by punching Boboiboy in the face sufficed him not to prolong the matter further. Gopal however was unable to erase that scene out of his mind and feared that he'll be scarred for life. Nonetheless, he kept silent.

After they're done changing, the three boys relaxed themselves on their chair while waiting for Yaya and Ying to come back to the classroom so they could have lunch together. Then out of the blue …

"Yo! Fang! Did you ever take a bath or shower?" Asked Boboiboy who was sitting side way so Fang who sat behind was now at his right side.

Busied with his gloves, Fang paused. He shot Boboiboy with a surprised look on his face. "Say, what?"

"I said, did you ever take a bath or shower?" Boboiboy repeated his ludicrous question.

Fang averted his attention over to Gopal, exchanged baffle look with each other.

"Dey! Boboiboy! What kind of question is that?" Asked Gopal as though speaking on behalf of Fang. "Of course he does, right Fang?"

Fang didn't answer. He averted his attention back at Boboiboy. "Why did you ask?"

"Well. I'm just curious if aliens ever clean themselves." Said Boboiboy. "Adu Du admits that he only brush his teeth, wash his face and never shower. So I'd like to know, did you do all that?"

Fang twitched. Why in the world would Boboiboy came up with a question like that?! Or is this some kind of a rivalry. The orange-capped boy wanted to compare who is the cleanest between them two?

"Yes!" A short answer from Fang. He then continued with his gloves thing while in his thoughts... " _And why do I even bother answering that?"_

"So what kind of soap did you use? Or did you use cleaning detergent to clean yourself?" Boboiboy continued with his ludicrous questions.

Gopal facepalmed himself. " _Dey! He's acting weird again…_ " He had thought. Nonetheless, he said nothing.

Fang twitched even more. "I don't have to answer that!"

Boboiboy rubbed his chin, amused. He didn't know why but this whole thing kind of amusing to him. So he shot the other boy another question. "So, do you brush your teeth?"

" _What the …?!_ " Fang being asked, scowled. Moments later he heaved a sigh. Eventually, he replied. "Boboiboy, look here! Look at my teeth!" He pointed his index finger at his teeth in brief seconds. "All white and clean!"

Upon Fang's statement, Boboiboy turned his focus to Fang's mouth, managed to take a glimpse of the other boy's teeth. He had to admit that those teeth were white and shiny. However, that didn't stop him for more ludicrous questions which kept popping in his head.

Boboiboy abruptly stood and took a few steps towards Fang. He stopped when his knees touched the other boy's right thigh who was still in his sit.

Fang blinked up, dumbfounded. "What are you doing?" He asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice tone. In his thoughts… " _Don't you dare do anything stupid again!_ "

Boboiboy kept his silent. Instead, he bent forward and brought his face closer to the other boy's chest. He then inhaled deeply as if trying to smell something. " _Hmm … His shirt smells like detergent… and …_ " He then brought his face upward closer to Fang's right side neck and took another deep smell. Their skin almost touched.

Fang shivered by the touch of Boboiboy's warm breath against his skin. He gasped having difficulty in his breathing when a tingling feeling crawled up his spine. His body turned jelly while his mind trying to process the most possible reason for the other boy's action.

All of a sudden, Boboiboy's face popped right up a few inches in front of Fang's with a baffle look on his face. "You wear cologne to school?!"

"Waarrhhh…!" This took Fang by surprise that made him jerk at which point sent him backwards along with his chair. If it wasn't for Boboiboy's quick grip on his both thighs, Fang would have been lying flat on his back on the floor.

Nonchalantly, Boboiboy took his sit on Fang's lap, straddled Fang's thighs as though to secure the purple-haired boy still. He quickly cupped Fang's face with his both hands and stared into the other's eyes. His brain trying to process why in the world would he be doing this.

Gopal gawked at the scene before him. He was torn between saving Fang by smacking the living out of Boboiboy and scream for help. Because of utter shock he did neither.

Meanwhile, Fang was twice as shocked upon Boboiboy's behaviour. He moved his own hands to capture Boboiboy's hands and tried to pull those hands away from his face but failed miserably. Boboiboy seemed stronger than him or was it because of the utter shock that made him weak.

"Let me go… Boboiboy!" Fang struggled hard trying to release his head from Boboiboy's tight grip. "What are you trying to prove here?!" He returned his stare at the orange-capped boy waiting desperately for an answer.

Barefaced, Boboiboy ignored Fang's question because right now something had struck his very own mind while looking down at Fang's slightly open mouth and caught a glimpse of those shiny white teeth.

" _Fang… Private Pang becomes Fang… As if it refers to 'fang'… Alien monster's 'fang'?!_ " He recalled his dream from some nights ago. Without further thinking he shoved both of his thumbs inside Fang's slightly open mouth and forced open it wider to reveal lines of white teeth. His eyes were brought closer to the captive mouth and let his gaze scanned inside the cavern as if searching for something. " _So … Where would these 'fangs' might be hidden?_ "

The boy being abused flared with anger. He couldn't believe he was being treated like this especially by his rival. He grabbed each side of Boboiboy's shoulder and tried hard to push the other boy away but again failed.

"I … thaid …Leth gho ofh mey..! Bhobhoibhoy! (I said, let go of me! Boboiboy!)" Fang grumbled under his breath. Again, he's been ignored by the orange-capped boy. " _Alright! THAT'S IT!_ "

Still being held captive, Fang summoned his companion. "SHADHOW EAGEERR!" Nothing happened. This caused Fang panic. " _What happened?! Why didn't it come out?!_ " He quickly realized that he said it improperly. How can he make proper summon if those thumbs still invading his mouth?! His poor mouth!

An idea struck his mind. Fang slid his both arms under in between Boboiboy's arm and separated them apart. This time he succeeded on freeing himself from being captive any longer. However, the orange-capped boy was still steadily straddling him but with a surprised look on his face. Without further ado… "SHADOW EAGLE!"

A shadow in a form of an eagle appeared floating above Fang's head. "Shadow eagle! Fly this shameless-senseless-selfish-insolent person out of here! FAR FAR AWAY FROM HERE! NOW!" Fang yelled to the top of his lung while furiously poked his finger on Boboiboy's forehead.

Obediently, the eagle complied and flied Boboiboy away throughout the window to god knows where.

"Aaarrhhh…! Gopal! Help meee …!" Boboiboy cried out before disappeared into the clouds above.

Sweatdropped, Gopal watched Boboiboy disappeared. He mentally smacked his head hundreds of times in order to chase away the image that he just saw between the two boys.

Seconds later, Yaya and Ying finally returned to the classroom. Ying asked. "I heard Boboiboy screaming. What happened?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Thanks for reading**_

 _ **TBC**_


	3. Experiment 3

_**Experiment 3**_

 _ **Friday, last school day of the week. 9.20 am.**_

The school bell rang indicating the beginning of third period lesson. However, Teacher Papa won't be able to attend class due to emergency teachers meeting. Thus, students would have around 50 minutes of free time to do their own things until recess.

As usual, the five best friends were sitting at their own desk doing some Math revisions because today after recess there will be a Math test from Teacher Papa. Nearly everyone in the class were buried deep in their book doing some revisions.

The five best friends were awfully quiet today especially Boboiboy and Fang who hadn't talked with each other since they entered class this morning. Ying and Yaya on the other hand, kept exchanging meaningful look with each other as though they were discussing in sign language about what's going on between the orange-capped boy and the purple-haired boy. Whereas, Gopal decided not to say a word about yesterday incident with the intention of not to raise anymore tension in their situation. He himself had a hard time figuring things out between those two friends or should he say rivals.

Ten minutes have passed, the class was as still as a graveyard. This had intensely bothered Boboiboy. Normally, whenever they have free time like this they would chat with each other about many things concerning studies, sports, fighting crimes, saving earth, fighting aliens … "Hmm … Aliens …" He raised his head and started rubbing his chin.

Boboiboy roamed his eyes around the classroom. Everyone's eyes were glued to their textbook, but who knows whether they're doing revisions or reading something else and the textbook was just a cover. Yaya and Ying were the most concentrated of all whereas Gopal kept scratching his head as though in a lot of confusion. Boboiboy glanced over his shoulder at a certain alien who sat behind him. A smirk formed on his lips.

Careful not to make any sound, Boboiboy stood, turned his body around hundred eighty degree, straddled his own chair and took his sit facing the purple-haired boy whose thoughts were buried deep in his Math textbook. Boboiboy placed his both hands on the back of his chair, rested his chin on his hands and started staring at the purple-haired boy without a word spoken.

Gopal had noticed this. Nonetheless, he pretended not to see anything and continued with his revisions. His mind had been scarred twice, he didn't want to have more and more scars in his mind anymore.

Fang being stared, frowned. However, he didn't bother to look up and kept his focus on his Math textbook while putting on high effort in fighting the urge to punch Boboiboy in the face. So he thought. " _He'd better not do anything stupid again or I swear I'll punch him across the room!_ "

Boboiboy then whispered. "Hi … Fang … Busy-"

"Shut up!" Fang abruptly cut off Boboiboy's words in a whisper as well.

Boboiboy scratched his unitched cheek. Again he whispered. "Hey! Fang …"

"Shut up!"

"I wanna …"

"I said … Shut up!"

Boboiboy scowled but he won't give up. "You're so mean for yesterday-"

"I don't care …" He cut off the other boy's words again. Fang's gaze still glued on his textbook.

Boboiboy rolled his eyes. "Why the hell would your eagle dropped me in the middle of the ocean yesterday?! I could have been killed!" Boboiboy asked almost whining.

"Too bad you're still alive!" Fang was in the least care.

"Luckily I have Water power and it took me hours to find my way back home!" Boboiboy kept babbling while still keeping his voice down. "How could you …?"

Fang raised his head in a quick manner and shot Boboiboy with his death glare. "As if I care!"

Boboiboy returned Fang's glare with a sheepish grin. "Ahh … You finally look at me…"

The orange-capped boy's last statement had caught Fang by surprise. He stared deeply into the other's eyes trying to find reasoning behind those words. In his thoughts. " _Why would he care if I want to look at him or not?_ "

Nevertheless, Fang swiftly brushed the thoughts away, didn't want to bother himself with anything or whatever coming from Boboiboy. Seconds later he put his pencil down, quietly stood himself up intended to walk away.

"Eehh?! Where are you going?" Boboiboy had asked.

"None of your business!" Fang then left his desk and walked towards Yaya. "Yaya! Can I have the restroom pass please?"

Something triggered Boboiboy's mind. " _Another experiment! Hahah_!" And so he thought.

Fang was half way across the classroom when Boboiboy abruptly stood up, left his desk and asked for the restroom pass from Yaya as well. The orange-capped boy waived the question look on Yaya's face and continued walking to the doorway. Fang had already disappeared in the hallway.

Meanwhile, Gopal gasped upon seeing those two walked out from the classroom. He didn't like the look on Boboiboy's face. " _Oh no... This isn't going to be good..."_

"Psst! Psst! Gopal!" Ying had called. "Haiya Gopal! What's the matter with you?"

Without waiting for Gopal to answer, Yaya took her turn to question the boy. "Is there something going on between those two that we should know about? Don't keep everything to yourself will ya?"

Gopal blinked his eyes while looking at Ying and Yaya back and forth. He tried to find an appropriate reason to explain but failed because he himself didn't even had a clue. It's not that he didn't get to ask those two but one boy was angry as hell and the other seemed to be daydreaming. Hence, he replied both girls with a clueless shrug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon arriving outside the boy restroom door, Fang halted himself. He turned his head towards Boboiboy who also stopped a few feet away from him. Annoyed, he asked. "Why are you following me?"

"Huh?" Boboiboy being asked raised his eyebrow, puzzled. Or at least pretended to be puzzled. "Hey. I need to go too, you see... Out of the way."

Boboiboy walked past Fang, pushed open the restroom door and entered. He then disappear into one of the cubicles. Fang on the other hand took his time on entering the restroom while having his eyes scanning the area. All four cubicles were vacant except for one in the middle, so Boboiboy must be in there. Kind of feeling awkward when there were only two of them in the room. Without further ado, Fang walked over to one of the urinal bowl and started unzipping his school uniform pants.

Fang took his release with his eyes closed. Suddenly, he felt a light blow of warm air next to his right ear. He slowly opened his eyes and by the corner of his eyes, he thought he caught a glimpse of someone's face. He then turned his head to the right and to his surprise, to his big f#^%&*g surprise, it was Boboiboy's head peeking over his right shoulder.

"WHAT THE...?!" Fang yelped and almost screaming. "What are you-"

"Sssshhh...!" Boboiboy shushed cutting off what Fang was about to say. From behind, he quickly grabbed each side of Fang's shoulders and pull the purple-haired boy's body closer to his own. This was to prevent the other boy from moving. "Don't move or you gonna spill your urine outside the bowl."

Astounded, Fang couldn't find his words to speak. His body as still as a statue. As if he lost his soul, Fang stared blankly at the orange-capped boy who was leisurely had his eyes fixated down on Fang's 'member' having its release. But after a few moments, Fang could feel his soul returned to his body and his brain was back on functioning.

They hadn't moved an inch until the last drop of the urinal. However, Fang didn't bother to zip his pants up first when he spoke.

"Boboiboy... Please... Could you... please... be so kind to explain… what the heck are you doing?" Fang choked on his words. "Is this some kind of rivalry that I should know?"

Boboiboy took his gaze off the scene below and averted his attention to his left, face to face with Fang. Their nose almost touched. "I was... actually wanted to prove something."

"Aannd... What is it that you wanted to prove, Boboiboy?" Fang's voice was shaking with rage by now.

Boboiboy grinned sheepishly. "Well... Since you're an alien, I just wanted to see if you have the same 'attachment' as mine. Provided if you're a boy like me." While saying that, he motioned his eyes down to Fang's crotch.

"Of course I'm a boy you idiot!" Fang almost yelled. Without looking down, he carefully zipped his pants up. "And why couldn't you just ask... Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy scratched his unitched cheek. "I just like to do or learn things my own way... Hehe... Hope you don't mind."

Upon hearing Boboiboy's statement, Fang could feel his chest burnt with ultimate rage. Dark cloud ghostly floated above his head. His fists clenched and unclenched in his hands. "And I also like to teach lesson in my OWN WAY!"

Having said that, Fang spun his body around, his left hand grabbed the front of Boboboy's orange jacket and held the other boy still. In a swift, his right hand fist made contact with Boboiboy's left cheek with a hard blow. The orange-capped boy was sent flying to the wall and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Boboiboy whimpered in pain while rubbing his abused left cheek and his butt. "That hurts!" He almost crying while glaring dagger at Fang.

Actually, Fang had thought of sending Boboiboy away by using his shadow eagle but being a considerate person, he let this one out because they'll be having a Math test today and he didn't want Boboiboy to miss that.

With a sigh, he stomped out of the restroom. Once outside, something struck him odd. Boboiboy could have easily countered his attack just now, or the attacks from the days before. But why didn't he?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR! Will be on hiatus, continuation will take a while.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **TBC**_


	4. Experiment 4

_**Experiment 4**_

 _ **Saturday morning, Sekolah Taman Rintis football field.**_

It was sports tournament qualification day. Students were busying themselves with practices and qualification round for many kinds of sports namely football, basketball, ping pong, hockey, badminton, and etcetera. Boboiboy and Gopal were busy playing football in the field while the other students including Yaya and Ying as audiences cheering for their idols. The game was to determine who will be qualified to participate in sports tournament at another school in a few weeks time.

Meanwhile, Fang who plays basketball was at the basketball court where he too will be competing for tournament qualification. Teacher Papa the Pendidikan Jasmani (P.E) teacher will be the judge for the qualification round.

The sports ended at around 11.00 am. Students were allowed to do their own activities until the day is over by 12.00 pm. However, the results for chosen participants will be out on Monday. Yaya and Ying went to the school canteen to get some refreshments for the three boys while the boys busied themselves tidying up their after-used sports equipments.

Boboiboy and Gopal were on their way to the P.E equipment room when they spotted Fang was walking or rather limping towards the same direction as theirs. They met with each other by the equipment room door.

"Hey Fang! What happened to you?" Asked Gopal with a look of concern on his face. Tossing a ball he was holding over to Boboiboy, he quickly approached the purple-haired boy and held the other boy's left arm in order to help with the walking. "Have you injured your leg or something?"

"Looks… like it." Fang grimaced. "I've sprained my left ankle." He then shook his head in disappointment. "I don't think I can manage to the tournament."

"Oh my … I feel sorry for you." Gopal expressed his disappointment too. "Here, let me help you into the room and you'll rest here for a while." He gently lifted Fang's left arm over his own shoulder as a support while helping the purple-haired boy walked into the equipment room.

Upon seeing this, Boboiboy who was silent the whole time quickly walked over to the two boys with the intention of helping as well. However, when he was about to touch Fang's right arm, the purple-haired boy snapped him off.

"Don't touch me!" Said Fang still with a grimace on his face because of the pain.

Gopal had seen this and silently motioned Boboiboy not to bother Fang. The orange-capped boy replied with a shrug and continued in entering the equipment room to return the balls and other tools to their respective shelves. Still with his mouth shut, Boboiboy stood by one of the shelves and fixated his gaze over at Fang who was carefully sat himself down on a long bench situated at the far end corner of the room and so did Gopal.

Boboiboy watched the two boys were talking nonchalantly as if he wasn't there. He frowned. " _Are they ignoring me?"_ He folded hid arms across his chest and started thinking while still locking his gaze at Fang. " _I'm sure Fang is pretty angry with me by now. Heck, he's super angry with me. Though sometimes it occurred to me that my actions were quite absurd… and mischievous… and insolence… nuisance… impulsive… Well, the list could go on. Don't wanna flatter myself too much._ "

Boboiboy slightly sighed for what reason he wasn't so sure. " _I think I should better make peace with him._ " He then started walking on nearing the two boys who were still chatting about the tournament. Fang had noticed this and abruptly stopped his chat with Gopal. Warily, he shot his stare at the coming orange-capped boy and tried to read the other boy's intention. However, he failed as Boboiboy's face was expressionless. Nonetheless, he prepared himself for whatever will come next.

With a straight face, Boboiboy took his sit next to Fang's left side where as Gopal was on the other side. He bent down, grabbed Fang's left foot and brought it over to his own lap. He started taking off the other boy's shoe.

Fang was perturbed. "Wh… what are you doing Boboiboy?! Let go!" He struggled hard to release his foot without success as Boboiboy's grip was stronger. Besides, the pain in his ankle was killing him and struggling just made it worse.

"Fang… Relax!" Boboiboy said calmly without taking his eyes off of Fang's feet. After the shoe, he started taking off the sock. "I just want to give you a massage. You sprained your ankle right?"

"I don't need your help!" Fang snapped, still struggling. "I can manage on my own! Now, let go!"

"Sometimes you can be a thickheaded jerk, you know." Said Boboiboy still had his eyes on the purple-haired boy's foot.

"Who, me? YOU are the jerk!" Fang spat, annoyed on Boboiboy's 'jerk' statement. "You're the one who was acting ludicrous… and fatuous… and-... Aaarrhhh…! That hurts!"

Fang yelped in pain as he received a sharp pin from Boboiboy's thumb. He glared at the orange-capped boy. "Why did you do that?!"

Boboiboy rolled his eyes. "It's called a massage, you silly. Haven't you heard of it?"

"Of course I did." Fang replied with a grimace on his face. "But it hurts! Can't you be gentle?!"

That statement put a smile on Boboiboy's face. He raised his head and faced the purple-haired boy. "Don't worry. I'll make it as gentle as I can."

Gopal who had been watching in silent, couldn't find his words to react at the scene before him. Essentially, he didn't have to since Boboiboy didn't show any foolishness or ridiculous acts like he did before. The massage was a normal thing someone would do to help a friend. Hence, he kept observing, unperturbed.

Having learnt traditional Malay massage from his grandfather Tok Aba, Boboiboy started gently caressing Fang's foot. He touched his fingers, applied direct pressure to the tendon area and performed a massage backwards and forwards across it.

Fang slightly gasped by the touch. A sight of relieve could be seen on his face. He seemed to be enjoying the massage. "Ooohhh …" A deep moan escaped Fang's lips.

Upon hearing this, Boboiboy smirked. He put a little more pressure around the ligament and massage it up and down repeatedly. By this moment, Fang's head hung low, dropped his forehead onto his bended left knee, while his both arms folded under it.

"Uuuhhh…" Breathing heavily, another moan escaped Fang's lips. His eyelids were already half closed in response to the pleasure of being massage. He murmured. "So good … Hmmm..."

Although he didn't catch what Fang had just said, Boboiboy didn't want to ruin this moment. Honestly, he was enjoying this and amused by the expression that the purple-haired boy gave him. He mentally patted his back and couldn't help feeling proud of himself for giving a very good massage.

Suddenly, Gopal remembered something. "Oh yeah. Ying and Yaya. Where are they now? They're supposed to bring us drinks."

Fang didn't bother to answer as he's already in his half-conscious mind. Even so, he managed a... "Hmmm..."

"I think you should go and find them." Came a suggestion from Boboiboy. "I'm kinda thirsty right now."

Gopal being asked, stood up. He stole a quick glance over to Fang and then to Boboiboy which he received a sheepish grin in return. "Ookaayy …" He then turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

Boboiboy shifted his attention back on Fang. His fingers didn't stop with his massage on the other boy's foot. He could hear more and more moans from the purple-haired boy who was now half asleep. Then, out of the blue, something struck his very mind, again.

" _Hmmm… I wonder if aliens can feel ticklish_." Boboiboy had thought.

Without having a second thought, Boboiboy turned his query into action, again. He slightly tightened his grip on Fang's ankle while his left hand fingers started tickling the sole of the other boy's foot. He chose the most ticklish area which was under the toe. ( _A/N: I think so_ ).

Few minutes later, Boboiboy's ears caught a faint giggle and it came from Fang. The purple-haired boy who still had his head on his knee was giggling with his eyes closed as though was having a dream. Boboiboy raised his eyebrows, even amused.

Boboiboy continued with his tickling on Fang's foot. Using his index fingers, he lightly circled the sole area in countless repeats. Fang's foot wiggled in response and he giggled even more. Boboiboy couldn't helped but giggled as well. Seconds later, Fang's giggle turned to laughter.

Suddenly, Fang jerked awake from his so called asleep. He had stopped laughing and hastily blinked his eyes in astonishment at Boboiboy who was still tickling his foot. "What the heck are you doing, Boboiboy?!"

Fang didn't received any answer from Boboiboy. Instead, he saw a wide grin formed on the orange-capped boy's lips. " _Uhuh! I don't like the look on his face. He's up to something..."_

As though he could read Fang's mind, Boboiboy quickly slid the other boy's captive leg under his right arm and seized it there firmly while his right hand still gripped on tightly to Fang's ankle. He received a struggle from the purple-haired boy but decided to ignore it.

"Hey Fang! Calm down, will ya?!" Said Boboiboy looking over at Fang with an almost pleading expression. "I just want to clarify something. Help me with this."

Fang groaned. "Help you clarify on what?!" His mind was brought back to some incidents from the days before. He then heaved a sigh. "What is it with you and this alien things?! I'm not your test subject!" By this moment he had stopped struggling.

"But you're the closest one and that makes you're the 'chosen' one." Said Boboiboy, smiled decently.

Fang twitched. "Why you-..." However, he didn't get to finish his sentence when suddenly he felt ticklish under his foot. He tried not to laugh but failed miserably when a giggle escaped his mouth. "S...stop... Heheheh... Stop it...!"

While busy with his fingers tickling Fang's foot, Boboiboy had thought. " _So... Aliens do feel ticklish. Never thought it could be this easy_."

"Hahahahahah...!" Still laughing, Fang clutched onto the back of Boboiboy's orange jacket tried to pull the other boy away from his foot but without success. "No... Nooo... Stooopp! Please stop it, Boboiboy... Hahahahahahah… !"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gopal found Yaya and Ying wandered around the canteen area as if waiting for someone. Apparently, they were waiting for the boys to come and join them. Gopal approached the two girls and informed them about Fang's injury. Moments later the three of them headed over to the P.E room.

Upon reaching the door to the P.E room, their ears caught on someone was laughing hysterically. They exchanged bewildered looks with each other. Yaya was the first to enter the room followed by Gopal and Ying. To her left, she saw Fang was shrieking out with laughter. She shot her daggering glare at Boboiboy who was now froze from what he was doing. Fang abruptly stopped laughing and turned his head over to Yaya. Pin drop silence filled the room.

"What is going on here… Boboiboy?" Yaya broke the silence. Oddly enough, she was referring to Boboiboy first. She then shifted her gaze at Fang. "Fang?"

Unfortunately, Yaya's question was left unanswered as the two boys stammered with only uuhh and aahh… Suddenly, Fang's teary eyes caught Yaya's attention. Having known of what Boboiboy did to poor Fang for the past few days, Yaya averted her attention back to the orange-capped boy with a ready-to-kill stare.

Eventually, Boboiboy received not once but twice the blow to his head and it came from Yaya and Ying. Gopal? Naahh… he didn't bother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Final chapter coming up next._**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _TBC_**


	5. Final Experiment

**_A/N: Those who want to keep the decentness of the original series, don't read this final chap._**

 _ **Final Experiment**_

 _ **11.30 pm Saturday night. Tok Aba's house.**_

Boboiboy was restless in his sleep, again. It's not because of nightmare or perhaps he could call it a nightmare as his dream kept projecting an image of a certain purple-haired humanoid alien. But this time the alien did nothing except stared at him with a… should he say… the cutest smile in the world. " _What the f**k?!_ "

Boboiboy's eyes flung wide opened. He then shivered. " _What the hell is wrong with me?_ " He darted his gaze at the ceiling while his brain was put into a rapid process on why he would be dreaming of Fang again. Only this time it was different. He sat up, switched on his bedside lamp and threw his gaze over to Ochobot who was peacefully in its inactive state while charging its power.

He left his bed, walked over to Ochobot and crouched beside the sleeping robot. "Hey … Ochobot. Wake up."

Ochobot being called, stirred. "Hmm … What is it Boboiboy?"

"Err… " Boboiboy scratched his unitched cheek, couldn't find his words. Apparently, he didn't even know what to say. Even so… "Can you help me with something?"

Ochobot blinked his LED eyes while stole a glance at the clock wall. "It's almost midnight. What is it so important to wake me up at this hour?"

"Can you help me trace where Fang is right now?" Asked Boboiboy, smiled decently.

Ochobot's LED eyes incredulously blinked up at the boy before him. "What? At this hour? Unlike you, he's probably sound asleep in his home by now."

"Well… I just want to confirm what he's doing right now," Boboiboy gave Ochobot his most decent smile, almost pleading. "Please? Pretty pleaassee…?"

Ochobot heaved a sigh. "Yeah… Alright." He then projected a hologram image of Taman Rintis map in between Boboiboy and him. Seconds later, a blinking red dot was seen moving a few kilometers away from Tok Aba's house. It belonged to Fang.

"Ehh?!" Boboiboy raised his eyebrows with a question look on his face. "What is he doing outside at the time like this?"

"How should I know?" Ochobot at the least care. "Why don't you ask him yourself? So... is there anything else? I need to take my sleep now."

"Okay! That's all!" Boboiboy stood up and hurriedly headed to his bedroom door intended to walk out. "Thanks Ochobot! You're the best sphere ever!"

Ochobot rolled his eyes in LED manner. "Yeah. Right…"

Once downstairs, an idea struck Boboiboy's mind. He quickly split himself into two. ( _A/N Wonder if he can do that._ ) The other Boboiboy was in his icy cyan blue outfit, half-lidded eyes, had the laziest expression ever and was widely yawning. "Huuaaarrgghh… What?" A bit of irritation in his voice. "This better be important."

"Hi, Water! Long time no see… You look great!" Boboiboy greeted Water with the best cheerful smile he had ever given.

Water raised an eyebrow while lazily fixed his gaze at Boboiboy. "We just met three days ago. You almost drowned. Remember?"

"Errr… " Boboiboy grinned in reply. He quickly waived the matter over. "Anyway, I need your help to do me a task."

"What task?" Asked Water.

"Well…" Boboiboy hesitated a bit, words stuck in his throat for having a doubt in his plan. Awhile later, he found his confident and continued on explaining the plan to Water.

"Ya know… You're such a nonsensical person ever." Water commented nonchalantly which he received an eye roll from Boboiboy. "I won't do it."

"What?! Oh come on! Please? Just this once." Boboiboy pleaded. He then got an idea. "If you help me with this, I promise I'll arrange for you to meet Fire and you can spar with him. How about it, huh?"

Water gave it a thought. Seconds later. "Okay!" He then left the house in search of a certain alien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **11.50 pm**_

Boboiboy was sitting on the sofa in his living room, waited anxiously. He glanced over at the wall clock for the tenth time since Water left. Fifteen minutes have passed. He was actually waiting for something to happen, provided if his plan worked. In the meantime, he kept questioning himself why he was so incline in doing this. Why, he couldn't understand.

While still battling with his thoughts, Boboiboy heard a faint knocking on the living room door. Following the sound, he slowly walked over to the door and cupped his right ear to it. Came another knocking and this time a little louder. Boboiboy swung opened the door and it revealed a certain alien boy. A very pissed off, annoyed and soaked to the skin alien boy.

"Oh! Hi Fa-…" Before Boboiboy could finished his sentence, a right hand fist was flying straight to his face. As if he had been expecting this, Boboiboy caught it easily with his left hand. Then a left hand fist sent flying to his face afterwards but it was easily caught by Boboiboy with his right hand.

"Fang… Ssshhhh… You wouldn't want to wake up Tok Aba." Boboiboy shushed the pissed off boy before him.

"What's the big idea sending Water to drench me, you idiot?!" Fang yelled in whisper. He pulled his hands from Boboiboy's grip with success. " _Well, that was easy…_ " He thought, almost surprised.

"I want to see you." Boboiboy said softly with a faint smile on his face.

Fang shot his daggering glare at Boboiboy but then soften upon seeing the soft expression on the other boy's face. He didn't know why but he was intrigued by Boboiboy's statement. "Why…?'

"Please come in first." Boboiboy moved and ushered the purple-haired boy in. "You've got to change into dry clothes and you can use mine."

Fang didn't move, a bit hesitated in entering the house.

Boboiboy had noticed this. "Don't just stand there? Come on in. You wouldn't want to catch a cold, would you?" By this moment, he was already at the stairs. "And please close the door behind you."

Fang sighed. Even so, he complied and closed the door behind him. "You could have just called me instead of drenching me wet."

"Heheh… Sorry about that." Boboiboy started climbing up the stairs. "I didn't call you in fear you wouldn't want to come. You must be scared of me after what I did to you."

Fang followed behind Boboiboy. "I'm not scared of you. I just can't stand you with all those mischievous things you've done. Heck, even Adu Du would avoid you." Something struck him odd. "Besides, what makes you think that I'd come here looking for you?"

"We're rivals Fang." Boboiboy let out a small laugh. "Of course you wouldn't let me go that easily."

Fang fell silent. Yeah, point taken.

They reached Boboiboy's room and entered. Boboiboy only let the bedside light filled the room, thus the room looked quite gloomy. Ochobot was still fast asleep by the window. "You go ahead and take a shower first if you want." Said Boboiboy. He took out a clean towel, a T-Shirt and a short pants from his closet and handed them over to Fang. "You can leave your glasses on the bedside table."

Fang took off his glasses and placed it on the bedside table next to Boboiboy's cap. He took a moment glanced over at Boboiboy who didn't wear his cap. Strains of white hair was visible to him. He didn't get the chance to ask the other boy about it, but someday he will.

Didn't want to wake up Ochobot, Fang tiptoed into the bathroom which was situated next to the bedroom window. He took his shower in record time and dressed himself up in the bathroom. He had a towel covered up his head when he tiptoed back out of the bathroom. He saw Boboiboy was sitting on the floor with his back against the bedside. He then took his sit on the bed next to the other boy's left side.

"So how's your ankle?" Asked Boboiboy. He turned his head to his left to take a look on Fang's ankle. "I didn't see you limping anymore."

"Oh. It's alright now. My brother had taken care of it." Fang said while drying his hair with the towel.

"Huh? Your Brother?" Boboiboy raised his head up over to Fang. "When?"

Fang had done drying his hair. "I was on my way back just now after meeting with my brother for my ankle treatment. Well, ya know… 'ALIENS'…" He phrased on the word 'aliens'. "We have our own treatment for injuries, just so you know."

Boboiboy stared at Fang in awe. "Kaizo really cares about you after all. I guess certain aliens really do have hearts."

"Of course, you idiot! Not all aliens are heartless!" Suddenly, Fang remembered something. "By the way, what do you want to see me for?"

"Hmm… " Boboiboy tilted his head backwards, rubbed his chin while having his gaze roamed at the ceiling above. Apparently he didn't have anything to say. The only thing he knew was that he had this strong urge of wanting to see Fang so badly. He wanted to be closed to that purple-haired boy, to touch and caress that face and to feel his warm body close to his own. Little did he know, and as though he'd been hypnotized, he lifted his left hand up to touch someone's face who looked exactly like Fang stared at him upside down. _"Feels so real…"_ He thought when his fingers made contact with the skin.

"Oit. Boboiboy. What are you doing? Dreaming huh?!" Fang jolted Boboiboy's left shoulder as if to wake the other boy up. Oddly enough, Fang was not even surprised by Boboiboy's action just now for he had seen that expression before, the first day Boboiboy acted strange towards him. It was like Boboiboy was daydreaming.

Boboiboy startled. He took a deep breath to chase away the tingly feelings that had been invading his body right now. However, that feeling wouldn't subside and made its way to his mouth instead. He touched his now trembling lips. " _What is this feeling?_ " Boboiboy didn't want to wait and think any longer so he decided to put it to a test. Or rather another experiment.

Boboiboy rose from his sit, turned his body around and put himself into a kneeling position while facing the purple-haired boy who had this shocked worried look on his face right now. "Remember all those experiments, Fang?" Having said that he slowly rose to his feet and started climbing onto the bed.

"Uuhhh… Ye-...yeah…? Wh-what about them?" Fang stammered on his words.

"Well… there's one more experiment I want to have a test on you." Said Boboiboy. He then knelt beside Fang, leaned closer while placing his hands on each side the other boy's thighs. His face was brought closer to Fang's until their nose touched.

Fang's eyes widened in panic. "I've told you I'm not a test subject!" He slowly leaned his body backwards following Boboiboy's movement with his hands as a stand to prevent his body from falling flat on his back.

Boboiboy ignored Fang's statement. "Why don't we both become the test subjects? I'm experimenting an alien while you experimenting a human." He stared deeply into the other's eyes anxiously waiting for an answer.

"No way! I'm not… " Fang's words were halted by the other boy's lips on his. Boboiboy had decided not to wait any longer so he took his chance on kissing Fang. It was just a light kiss, mouth against mouth, but enough to send shiver down to Fang's spine.

The kiss lasted for fifteen seconds. Boboiboy pulled his mouth few inches away just enough to look into Fang's eyes and smiled. He locked his gaze with the other boy's, searched for any hesitation but all he could see was a blush. "How do you feel?"

"Huh? I don't… I don't know." Fang's face reddened. " _This is embarrassing!_ " He put his left hand on Boboiboy's shoulder and shoved, slightly shoved the other boy away. "I don't think we should be doing…" However, he trailed off when Boboiboy's lips captured his again.

Boboiboy leaned further in deepening his kiss. "Please… " He said between kisses, almost pleading. "Stay with me on this…"

Fang's mind gone blank as the kiss somehow excited him. He found himself drawn to the kiss and his lips slightly moved on par with Boboiboy's movement. But still their kiss were more of a playful act or at least on experimenting level.

Boboiboy suddenly broke their kiss and that brought a little disappointment to Fang's face. He smiled teasingly. The purple-haired boy looked away, embarrassed. "Ya know… I've never kissed an alien before."

Fang raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever kissed a 'human' before?"

"Not once either." Boboiboy grinned.

"Did you kiss me just because I'm an alien?" Asked Fang. "For the sake of your experiment?"

"Well… part of it, yeah." Boboiboy honestly replied. He planted a kiss on Fang's right cheek, then brought his mouth over to the other boy's ear and whispered. "Part of it, because it's you, Fang. So don't go around and think I'd kiss another alien even for the sake of curiosity." ( _A/N: Kaizo maybe.)_

Boboiboy moved his body and straddled Fang's thighs, placed his hands on each side of the other boy's waist and pulled closer. "Want to try again?"

Fang didn't answer. Instead he kept staring at Boboiboy's eyes in search for any sign of jokes. Even if he said no, this boy wouldn't let him go that easily. He always gets what he wants.

Since there's no answer Boboiboy took it as a yes. He then leaned and pressed his lips on Fang's. This time with more effort and more intense. His lips were sucking and pressing in demand for the other boy to return the kiss. He wasn't disappointed as Fang finally succumbed to his demand. While having his right hand held his own body, Fang lifted his left hand, cupped Boboiboy's head and pulled closer to deepen the kiss.

After a few moments, Boboiboy abruptly broke their kiss, panted heavily. Fang was disappointed, again.

"Why did you stop?!" Asked Fang, almost angry.

"Hey, I needed to breathe, okay. Don't you?" Boboiboy said. "Don't tell me aliens have bigger lungs than humans."

Fang didn't have an answer for that. Science in school never thought them about any Alien anatomy. "Let's not talk about biology right now and just focus on our own experiment."

Boboiboy raised his eyebrows, amused. "Ooohhh… Bit eager, aren't you?"

Fang frowned. "Well… you started it first!"

Boboiboy chuckled which made Fang blushed even redder. He then leaned, touched the tip of their nose together and brushed his lips over Fang's in a teasing manner. "And you like it, didn't you?"

"So what if I did? Do you want to continue or back away?" Sounded like a dare from Fang.

"Hmmm… This gives me an idea." Boboiboy gave Fang a sinister look. "We're still rivals, aren't we?" Having said that he pushed Fang by the shoulders until the purple-haired boy fell and laid flat on his back. While still in straddle position, he bent down, rested his elbows at each side of Fang's head and brought his face closer to the other's. "Let's see who can kiss the longest."

Fang smirked. "You're gonna lose."

"Huh! As if I will." With that statement, Boboiboy captured the waiting lips below and this time it was rough and demanding. To his surprise Fang did the same as though he didn't want to lose their battle. Boboiboy then darted his tongue out, slid into Fang's half parted lips and started ravaging the cavern inside. He received a faint moan from the purple-haired boy.

"Hnnnnhhhh… " Fang whimpered in pleasure. His hands were already on Boboiboy's back clutched onto the other boy's shirt. He mentally self-confessed that he's out of breath now and would probably fall unconscious if Boboiboy didn't pull away. But this was a battle for dominance for that he didn't want to lose.

"Mmmmppphhh…" Fang moaned deeply under his heavy breathing since his mouth had been held captive.

Boboiboy had heard this and smiled between his kisses. He deepened his kiss not giving a chance for Fang to take a breath. Some moments later, he felt like he wanted more. Hence, he broke their kiss and started attacking the other boy's jawline, made some intense sucking there. His tongue traced along the jawline until his mouth reached the base of Fang's earlobe. He planted kisses and hard sucking but not enough to leave any mark. Heck, they have school on Monday.

"Aaaaahhhhh…!" Fang squirmed beneath. "Bobo… booyy… Don't… " However, he trailed off. He bit his lips to conceal his moan since his mouth was free now.

Suddenly. "You… broke your kiss." While panting heavily, Fang murmured to Boboiboy's ear. "You lost… "

"I don't care. I want to explore you more." He captured Fang's earlobe and started nibbling. A bit of licking and suckling in between.

Fang squirmed even more. His clutching hands on Boboiboy's shirt started pulling the other boy away. "Nnnnnhhhh… No more… I can't stand…" His pleading had been ignored and the attack kept coming.

Boboiboy was about to trail his kisses down to Fang's throat when suddenly there's a knock on his bedroom door. "Boboiboy?! Are you still awake?" Came a voice and it was from Tok Aba.

The two boys startled, eyes widened in shock. "Alamak!" Both said in unison. They cupped their mouth not wanting to utter any words. A while later, they heard the door creaked opened and Tok Aba's footsteps could be heard upon entering the room. Luckily Boboiboy's bed was hidden by a wall otherwise Tok Aba might had caught them in their current position.

Boboiboy and Fang quickly jumped, took their sit next to each other in Indian style just enough time when Tok Aba appeared from behind the wall. "Eh? Fang? When did you come?"

"Huh? Eehhh…" Fang stuttered. "About an hour ago, Tok Aba."

"Since it's already midnight, I guess you're staying overnight?" Asked Tok Aba.

Fang turned his head over at Boboiboy who smiled decently. "Err… looks like it."

Tok Aba looked up at the wall clock. "It's already 1.30 am. What were you boys have been talking in the middle of the night?"

Perturbed, Boboiboy changed the subject. "Why Tok Aba is still awake? Are you not feeling well?"

"Oh. I went to the kitchen for a drink." Tok Aba replied. "When I got back upstairs, I noticed your bedroom light is still on. You never slept with the light on so I thought I might come and check."

"It's alright Tok Aba." Boboiboy rest assured. "We're having discussion. Should be going to sleep now. Sorry to have made you worry Tok Aba. Good night."

Satisfied, Tok Aba left the room. An awkward silence filled the room as the two boys were clueless on what to do next.

"Hmmm… I guess we should be going to sleep now?" Boboiboy broke the silence. "On the same bed. Sharing a blanket and a pillow." He then took his spot near the wall, laid down and covered himself with a blanket. He patted his pillow, ushered the other to lay beside him on the same pillow. He actually had extra pillows in his closet.

Without hesitant, Fang laid himself next to Boboiboy while covering himself under the same blanket. Not a word spoken as he was still perplexed, couldn't believe on what happened between them just now. An arm slid under the blanket, wrapped around his waist and pulled his body closer to the boy beside him. Seconds later, Boboiboy snuggled up on Fang, planted a chaste kiss on Fang's left cheek and started dozing off to sleep.

"Good night, Fang." He mumbled in Fang's ear.

Fang turned his head and kissed Boboiboy's forehead. "Good night, Boboiboy." And closed his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, up in the sky, a certain spaceship was hovering over Rintis Island atmosphere. Two aliens were boarding the ship. A monster look alike green alien and the other was a humanoid alien. Both of them were at the control room busy monitoring a big screen monitor. They were about to depart earth.

"Lahap! Before we depart, please check for me if Fang is already at home by now." Said the humanoid alien to Lahap the green alien.

"Yes Captain!" Lahap typed something on the keyboard and Taman Rintis map appeared on screen. A blinking red dot which belonged to Fang was located at a certain house. Another blinking red dot appeared very close to him. "That's odd." Lahap spoke a little too loud.

Upon hearing that, the captain asked. "What is it, Lahap?"

"Errr… Your brother, Sir… He's at someone's house." Lahap replied while pointing his finger to the screen for the captain to see.

The captain leaned closer to the screen. The other red dot might have belonged to someone who already had his or her data in their system. "Lahap! Confirm it!"

"Yes Captain!" after a few typing, Boboiboy's image and data appeared on screen.

 _Location: Tok Aba's house._

 _Exact location: Boboiboy's bedroom._

 _Precise location: Boboiboy's bed._

The captain raised an eyebrow. This is interesting. "Lahap! Cancel our course to Atata Tiga planet! We're going to stay on earth for a while."

"Yes Captain!"

The captain rubbed his chin with a mischievous kind of way. " _This gives me another reason to have another battle with Boboiboy._ " And so he thought.

 _ **End**_


End file.
